


You're Writing Lines 'Bout Me

by workthewentz



Series: Second's Not the Same [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, You Decide, i didn't mean to make it so sad I'm sorry, like this site needs any more of those, there's a version of this where Tyler actually wins, yet another is there somewhere inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workthewentz/pseuds/workthewentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh leaves bruises in the shape of fingerprints on Tyler's hips and Tyler thinks about how amazing it is being on this tour. Tyler leaves bite marks on Josh's chest and Josh wonders how he can manage to slip away before Debby tries to kiss him tomorrow when it's time for him to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Writing Lines 'Bout Me

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could call this a drabble. It's 1am and I am sad. Also I have no idea how to rate things so it's probably wrong; have fun with that.
> 
> Title taken from Is There Somewhere by Halsey (thanks mom). I own the plot, not the characters, as far as I know this is a work of fiction, yada yada.

Tyler looks out across the venue floor, noting every crack and discoloration, every irregularity. He wants to memorize this place before it becomes full of people, so he can compare it in his mind and put the voice who said he would never amount to anything to silence.

 

While Tyler spends his hours staring at the stage they'll be performing on that night, Josh takes his girlfriend out. They've finally gotten to do a show in LA and Debby's entire day is work-free. He takes her to some pretty restaurant, with a balcony and string lights, and he takes a photo of her across the table. Her laugh twinkles like wind chimes in his ears. "What are you doing, Josh?"

He posts the picture, then returns her laugh with a grin of his own and flashes her his cell screen.

"Okay, stay there," she says, as she pulls her own phone out of her bag and snaps a picture of him as well. They giggle like it's their own inside joke. No one else will ever understand how in love they are.

 

On the bus, Tyler scrolls through social media. He sees his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend's photos, and a pang hits his chest.

 

Josh kisses his girlfriend goodbye as she gets into a taxi. He feels slightly guilty for what he's going to do tonight, but it's for the best. He can keep everyone happy this way. He can keep _Tyler_ happy.

 

They play the show. Josh takes his shirt off. Tyler eyes him like he knows what Josh is doing. For tonight, just for tonight, some of the songs are about Josh.

 

Tyler's laughing as he straddles Josh's lap. He's happy, skin on skin and a show well played and a hotel night. Dimmed lights, a soft indie voice playing in the background. The sheets swallow them both like waves. Josh leaves bruises in the shape of fingerprints on Tyler's hips and Tyler thinks about how amazing it is being on this tour. Tyler leaves bite marks on Josh's chest and Josh wonders how he can manage to slip away before Debby tries to kiss him tomorrow when it's time for him to go.

 

Tyler wants Josh just because he can. Mark walks in on them in the bus lounge, and Tyler's legs are only draped over Josh's but Mark shakes his head and pulls out his phone, leaving the lounge. Tyler tries to kiss Josh. Josh pushes him away by his chest, drags him back by his shirt collar.

 

Debby calls Josh's phone. Tyler answers, sputters, hangs up, calls back. Josh snatches the phone and "yeah, sorry, he was borrowing it." Tyler wonders why Debby is still calling Josh.

 

Tyler wonders why he's still in second place.


End file.
